It's not love without a risk
by ProtegomyDraco
Summary: Voldemort's dead, and now Hermione and her friends are back to finish their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Hermione finds out she's head girl this year, she is ecstatic, but what happens when she finds out Draco Malfoy is head boy, and he is being a lot different this term? Read and find out :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, save for the few made up ones. All rights go to J.K Rowling.

This is my first try at a story, so please review

'You have to share a dorm with Malfoy!' Ginny shrieked. Ginny may be her best girl friend but man she needed the facts, not unlike herself.

'Yes Ginny, for the hundredth time, Draco Malfoy is Head Boy and I'm Head Girl.' Sighing, Hermione shook her head. She couldn't believe it, one second she was ecstatic about getting her letter about being Head Girl, until she got to the part where it stated that the Draco Malfoy was going to be Head Boy, and they had to share a dorm with each other for the year.

But nothing was going to keep Hermione from keeping to her Head Girl responsibilities even if she had to talk to Malfoy about them, she would put up with it.

'Anyways Ginny I'm going to take this in pride, and not let Malfoy get to me,' she stated, as Ron and Harry knocked on their compartment door, and walked in. Harry sitting next to Ginny, who smiled as he kissed her cheek. Harry had finally made a move after the defeat of Voldemort and they were all back for their Seventh year at Hogwarts, except Ginny who was only in her sixth.

Ron made a face at Harry when he kissed Ginny and plopped down across from Hermione.

'Oh come on Ron! She is my girlfriend, at least I'm not snogging her in front of you.' Harry said.

'Ah! Not cool mate, not cool,' Hermione laughed at Ron, glad he had finally gotten over the fact that they were not going to be a couple. Yes, she may have dated him for a while after the war, but they just weren't compatible, and so she broke it off.

Ron wasn't to happy at first but soon got used to it, and Hermione hoped he would soon find a girl for his own. Speaking of relationships, she needed a boyfriend. Hopefully someone who could relate to her this time both mentally and physically.

'Ronald! Ew no, don't eat that one!' Hermione laughed as Ron got a particularly nasty, Bertie Bot's Every Flavour Bean, he made a face causing everyone to laugh.

Hermione checked her watch, and jumped up.

'What is it 'Mione?' Ginny asked.

'I have to meet the Malfoy! And I'm almost late, see you guys at the feast!' And she hurried out, hearing Harry ask Ginny why she was meeting Malfoy, shit! She forgot to tell them, oh well Gin would; besides she didn't want to be late.

Opening the Head's compartment door, and seeing Malfoy wasn't here yet, she sat down on the couch, waiting. She figured he'd be late but was mistaken when he walked in the door and shut it quickly behind him.

She stood up, and waited for him to acknowledge her with some snide remark, as he turned around. But all he said was, 'Ah, Hermione, you're here already perfect.' He sat down on the couch and gestured for her to sit down, but she just stared at him dumbstruck. He had just been civil to her. Malfoy had just called her Hermione. Okay, weird.

'Er, you alright? Are you going to sit down?' He asked. Oh right, sit. Hermione moved and sat down across from him.

'Okay, Malfoy so we have to chaperone the first years, and do you want to do this separately or together?' She said looking up at him, and couldn't help but notice how his blond hair fell softly over his forehead and into his eyes, before he tousled it back with his fingers. Wait, what was she doing? This is Malfoy! Kay, get back to business Hermione.

'Hmm, maybe together when we first start off, that way neither of us will make a mistake, what do you think Hermione?'

'Okay before I answer your question Malfoy may I ask why you're calling me Hermione? And not Granger, or Mudblood?' she asked shortly.

'I thought we should be civil to each other if we have to live together this year, so I'd appreciate if you'd put in the effort and call me Draco.' He snapped back, as he too couldn't help but notice how her hair had become un-bushy and now fell in loose curls mid-way down her back, and her eyes were a soft brown.

'Okay, okay, Mal-sorry Draco.' She said amazed that his name wasn't as hard to get off her tongue as she thought it'd be.

'Better, now about my question?' Malfoy hinted.

'Right, kay yeah I think your right we should do them together at first.' Why was she agreeing to this? And why was Malfoy smirking slightly at this?

And so there conversation continued first starting off duty related, then moving into school, then finally creeping into the personal lives.

'So how was your summer Hermione?' Malfoy asked, and he actually looked like he wanted to know and not like he was just filling up the time.

'Hmm, well it was good, stayed home a lot, what about you, how was yours?'

'Great! Well you know as good as it can be with your father in Azkaban, but mother's great and we visited Aunt Andromeda a lot.' He noticed Hermione was smiling at him, and he started.

'What?' he asked.

'Oh nothing, your hair is just standing straight up on the side.' She laughed.

'Oh,' Malfoy said trying to fix it but kept missing.

'Here let me,' Hermione leaned over the table, reached her hand up and smoothed the hair down so it lay flat, her hand lightly touching his temple in the process. She heard Malfoy intake a small breath, and he grabbed her wrist.

'Draco?' She looked at him inquiringly and he looked at her, then at his hand where her wrist was wrapped in his long fingers, and his hands sure were warm.

The train pulled to a sudden stop announcing the arrival at Hogwarts. They both jumped up as the whistle sounded, rushing out onto the platform to get the first years.

Hearing Hagrid's usual "Firs' years, ova' here, Firs' years!" Hermione smiled, and followed Malfoy over to the line of the nervous looking kids.

'Ah! Malfoy, 'Ermione!, Very well com' with me then' Hagrid said and led the two Head's and the first years over to the boats, instructing Malfoy and Hermione to wait outside the great hall for Professor McGonagall and himself, so they could enter with the sorting hat.

After agreeing and grabbing one of the last carriages which contained just the two of them and they picked up where their conversations left off, brushing off the awkward moment before un-boarding the Hogwarts Express, Hermione thought this going to be a very strange year, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights go the J.K Rowling, none of these characters, places or scenes etc. are mine.

_

First years were sorted, (five Gryffindor's, seven Ravenclaw's, three Hufflepuff's, and eight Slytherin's) and the feast had begun.

'So, tell me what you and Malfoy talked about, and how it went. Was he awful?' Ginny asked Hermione in a quiet voice so the boys wouldn't over hear.

'Actually, it went fine; Malfoy and I were civil to each other, and we didn't have a bad talk.' Hermione said with a shrug, 'Oh, and did you tell the boys about Malfoy being Head Boy?'

'Yes I did, and wait, wait. You guys were _civil_? Malfoy, _Draco Malfoy_ the boy who has tormented you Ron, and Harry for six years played nice?'

'Strange I know, but drop it for now.' Hermione mumbled casting a wary eye at Ron and Harry. However, she need not worry because they were absorbed in a conversation about Quidditch.

'Fine. But if anything happens, you will tell me. Right?'

'Yes Ginny. But I'm going to the library now. Goodnight.' With that, Hermione got up and walked out into the entrance hall. But Hermione had no intention of going to the library; no, she was going to go check out her common room.

Professor McGonagall had said the common room was located behind a portrait of a young girl in a white dress, on the third floor.

Going up the stairs to the third floor at a slight run Hermione didn't realize someone was heading down until they collided.

'Hey, wat- oh, hello Hermione,' glancing up Hermione saw it was Malfoy, whom she'd run into.

'Oh, sorry Draco,' she mumbled, 'guess I wasn't watching where I was going, I was in a hurry to get to our common room. Have you been?'

'No, I haven't. Shall we go together?' Malfoy asked, Hermione nodded and they continued up the stairs.

Reaching the painting of the young girl who looked to be around eighteen or nineteen smiled, waiting for the password.

'Buttersnout.' The pair said at the same time. Laughing the painting disappeared revealing a dark tunnel. They both clamoured in, and the portrait appeared again behind them, engulfing the two in darkness.

Hermione pulled out her want muttering 'lumos' underneath her breath, and her wand ignited casting a faint glow just bright enough for them the see by.

'Kind of spooky isn't it?' Malfoy asked. His pale skin glowing slightly or well looked like it was glowing.

'A bit, yeah.' Hermione answered. 'Though I still can't help but wonder if-' she stopped talking as their common room came into view.

The pair moved forward awestruck. It was beautiful. There was a fireplace already lit casting a warm glow on the two. Two bookshelves built into the wall stood on either side of the mantle (already adorned with a medley of books); in front of the fire were one large black sofa, two oversized and overstuffed armchairs, a dark wooden coffee table, and a light blue rug beneath it all.

Turning to her right Hermione saw that there was also a kitchen. _A kitchen_. It wasn't huge but it looked just right for two people. In addition, to her left a small staircase must lead up to their bedrooms and bathrooms.

Nothing that she'd check those out later, Hermione walked to the middle of the room and faced Malfoy who was just standing there.

He just smiled and nodded. 'Beautiful isn't it?'

'It's gorgeous, it's huge, and it's ours. Like I know, it's not a house and we're still at school, but can you believe it? She asked excitedly. 'We get to live here all year, with no annoying first years badgering us or anyone else except our friends. I can't wait to see my room; it has to be wonderful if our common room is already so brilliant. I mean, just _wow_.' Hermione finished breathlessly. She looked back at Malfoy who as smirking and just staring at her.

Hermione suddenly blushed, 'Sorry I didn't mean to overwhelm you and bore you with my rant, sorry' She said again, turned and hurried up the stairs, faintly hearing Malfoy mumble something like 'you didn't,'

Taking a guess Hermione opened the first door she saw which happened to be on the left, hoping she picked her room. She did, and it shocked her even more than the common room.

Her bed sat in the middle of the room, and it was _giant_, made of brass it had a soft golden canopy that draped down over the bed, allowing the crimson bedspread decked with the Gryffindor crest to show through, and a few dark gold, deep red, and black pillows were stacked nicely at the top. She had a floor to ceiling window with pale crimson blinds leading out onto a small balcony. Her room also included a desk, and two more doors on the right side of her room.

Choosing the one furthest back Hermione found that this one led to a long, walk-in closet that already had her clothes, shoes, and accessories sorted neatly out.

Closing that door Hermione opened the other that revealed her bathroom, or she thought it was hers until the door across from hers opened and Malfoy walked in and he walked towards the tub to inspect the room, not looking up from the floor.

'You'd think they would have made two bathrooms what with a boy and girl sharing. But no,' Hermione said and she guessed that Malfoy hadn't noticed her because he jumped and the mat under him slipped causing him to fall and land flat on his back.

Hermione burst into laughter but she tried to restrain from giggling a weird snort came out as she slid to the floor clutching her side and even heard Malfoy chuckle softly.

Yes, I'm fine we'll pretend you asked,' He said, 'my pride is a bit wounded but overall I'm fine,'

Hermione heard footsteps come closer, and looking up Malfoy held out a hand to help her up. Eyes streaming she took his hand, and once up she noticed that his hand was _so_ warm. She looked into his eyes and it was as if they caught fire. It seemed like Hermione would later describe as the first time she help her wand, and Draco as if a bunch of wires were suddenly connecting them, pulsating electricity.

Only when they heard a cough did they break eye contact and turn to see a house elf looking patiently at them.

Merlin, what just happened? Hermione asked herself as the house elf led them downstairs saying Professor McGonagall wanted a word.

This was Malfoy, Draco Malfoy! But suddenly Hermione found herself not really caring what his name or blood-status was anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter world, all rights go to JK Rowling

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger is the room to your liking?" They had met Professor McGonagall in the common room, and after a few quick 'thank you's to Honey the house-elf McGonagall set out to see if it was up to their standards.

"Oh, professor it's wonderful" said Hermione. Malfoy agreed, nodding his head, "It's fantastic Professor."

"Good I'm glad. Now first things first, I know you two are unlikely people to have to share a space, but I don't want any fighting. The war is over, and if you two can at least try to get along we may be able to set an example for the rest of the students."

"We'll try," Malfoy said, his typical smirk playing on his lips, Hermione just nodded in approval.

"Guess that is all I can ask then." After finishing telling them the rules; such as the only other people allowed in their common room was their friends, no partying, all the basics that applied to other houses as well. McGonagall left the pair standing there.

"Well, that was fun." Malfoy said plopping down on the couch. Laughing slightly Hermione agreed and sat down on the chair across from him. The both didn't say anything, and the silence droned on, Hermione just stared at her knees, not wanting to be the one to break it.

Finally looking up, she found Malfoy already staring at her, blushing she looked back down. Only to hear him chuckle softly, she looked up again. Icy grey, met warm brown and the electricity was back. This time no house-elf came and interrupted it, it only broke when Hermione looked into the fireplace blushing even worse than before.

"Hermione," she didn't want to look, "Hermione look at me." She shook her head still looking at the flames. Hearing Malfoy get up, she figured he was leaving, but no he walked towards her and sat on the coffee table directly in front of her.

"Hermione, come on don't make me beg, I won't bite." Malfoy said, and then added in a whisper, "hard." Hermione felt her lips turning into a small grin, and before she could stop herself she glanced up looking at him through her long lashes.

"Ah, there we go. Success!" Malfoy exclaimed, mock punching the air. Her grin turned into a full out smile, and she finally looked at him full on, watching him grin and run a hand through his hair making pieces stick up and fall into his eyes.

Holy he was attractive. Whoa, where did that come from? Hermione internally shook her head, banishing those thoughts. Dammit, he was still watching her, smirking as she looked anywhere but at him.

Wow, she was just so beautiful, he couldn't tell her. Couldn't tell her that he wanted her, Hermione would never like him back. But she had too, Draco was going to try his hardest to get her to like him, he wouldn't give up.

Hermione saw Draco's smirk turn into a frown and looked at him worriedly, "Uh, Mal-Draco anything wrong?" He looked quite strained.

"Nothing, just stuff on my mind, nothing to worry about." He snapped, his nice demeanor suddenly gone. Fuck, Draco instantly regretted snapping at her seeing her face fall at his harsh words.

"Okay, well I just thought I'd ask. If, if there is anything I can help with you know where my room is." Hermione finished shortly, standing up and moving to go upstairs to her room.

"No, wait, I just have something to tell you, can you sit down on the couch?" Seeing her hesitation he added a please.

Hermione was still shocked at how nice Malfoy was being; he was calling her Hermione, saying please, and saying he needed to talk to her. Weird, but she decided to go with the flow. They both sat down facing each other and for a split second their shins touched and heat shot up Hermione's legs. She shook her head, wondering if he felt it too.

Draco wondered if Hermione and felt that heat too, because if she had then maybe she would be a bit more open minded to what he was going to say next.

Hermione played with her fingers absentmindedly as she waited for Malfoy to start talking, and nodded her head to let him know she was listening when he cleared his throat. What she didn't expect was for warm hands to touch her chin a lift her head up, and she gasped lightly when she looked forward and found grey eyes staring back at her, inches from her face. Mesmerized by his eyes, Hermione couldn't pull away, she darted her eyes down to his lips which were parted slightly and then back to his eyes. Flicking her tongue out slightly she licked her lips, and bit her bottom lip.

"Hermione," Draco whispered, and before she could reply he leaned forward, and kissed her.

Alright, sorry for the short chapter, but I decided to leave a little cliff-hanger. Please review if you have anything to say, it means a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, nothing, zip, zero, zilch  
**A/N:** Also so sorry this took so long. I've been so busy lately as we're getting all ready to move. But here we go! Also this chapter goes back and forth between POV; sorry if it's confusing but it shouldn't be too bad.

Hermione was shocked. Here was Draco Malfoy of all people _kissing her_, and she was kissing him back. The first thing she noted was that Draco's lips were soft and tasted slightly of mint.

The first thing Draco noticed about Hermione, or second once he realized she wasn't going to slap him. Was that her lips molded to his, and tasted like strawberries and honey. Also, she was kissing him back. He definitely did not expect that.

Draco decided to push his luck and leaned forward putting one hand on her leg and the other on the nape of her neck. To his surprise, again, Hermione sighed softly and put her hand on his knees.

Hermione rested her hands lightly on Draco's knees as he caressed her neck. Only then did the normal Hermione Granger logic click in, and she pulled away sharply, gasping. Wide-eyed Hermione just stared at him. They kissed. She liked it. Why bother denying it? It wasn't going to work anyways.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Hermione exclaimed as she finally got her voice back.

"I, uh, it's complicated." Draco said, not meeting her eye, and not looking like he was going to say anything else. He looked up quickly when he felt Hermione get up.

"It's complicated? You just kissed me, and all you have to say is that _it's complicated_? Whatever Malfoy. I want an explanation. I'll be in my room." And with that she went up the stairs to her room, shut the door with a resounding _click_, and sat on her bed.

_What. The. Fuck. He kissed me. Now he won't talk to me. Typical Draco Malfoy. _

Just as Hermione was finishing her thoughts, she heard a knock on the door. Stomping over to it she opened it, facing a sheepish Draco Malfoy.

"What? I swear to Merlin Malfoy if you decided it would be fun to play with my emotions, I will _not_ be impressed. I thought you had changed? I thought you were different. Dammit Malfoy say something!" Hermione said roughly.

"I would if you would let me get a god damn word in Granger. Now sit, be quiet and let me talk or else I won't get this out." Draco replied equally as harsh as he pushed her into a sitting position on her bed, and stood in front of her.

"Okay, you know I was raised to hate people like you. Mudbl-, Muggleborns, blood traitors, anyone who stood up against Voldemort. I hated it, I hated him. In our sixth year he gave me the task to kill Dumbledore, in order to get back at my parents knowing I would die in the process. Fortunately Snape made the unbreakable vow with my mother to watch over me and help me. Dumbledore was dying anyways, and when Snape killed him, he made sure I didn't have to die. I didn't mean to hurt Katie Bell, or your Weasel. I wanted to die. After we won the war, with Voldemort dead, I was finally free. My good for nothing father is in Azkaban, me and mother were able to start over. One day I was in Diagon Alley and I was you there with the female Weasley. You glanced my way, and for it wasn't a glare, just a quick look. That day I dumped Pansy; I never truly liked her, and only dated her because that was what was expected of me. I now longer care about blood status, or what anyone thinks of me. I like you Hermione." Draco finished, looking at Hermione nervously waiting for her reply.

When she didn't reply after a few minutes Draco started pacing, "I knew it, I ruined it. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Draco stop," Hermione whispered, she grabbed his hand and he froze, turning so that they were facing each other.

"Hermione. I am so sorry, I shouldn't have said-" Draco was cut off by Hermione's hand covering his mouth, and his eyes narrowed at this.

"Hear me out Draco. I don't hate you, but I'm in shock. I am glad you told me this, but I need some time to think about what you just said. It explains so much and what I've been…feeling. I think I could like you back, but let me have time, I can't think straight." Hermione finished and letting go of his hand she turned and rushed out of the portrait hole, her mind reeling as she walked into the library.

Saying a quick 'hello' to Madam Pince, she hurried to the back corner that was never visited by anyone but herself. She sat down on one of the couches, lit a lamp with her wand and started to process her thoughts.

First: Draco Malfoy liked her, second: she wasn't upset by this. Third: He kissed her. Again, Hermione didn't object, another big surprise. He was a really good kisser; she kind of wanted to do it again. If Hermione had known kissing could be like that she would have been doing it a lot more. Ron had always been like kissing a fish, a really dry, chapped fish. And last: she may be able to like Draco back.

There were sparks when they touched, and Draco had changed. He was still arrogant, but not as much of a git that he used to be. For now they would be friends, she wanted to get to know him better first. Satisfied with what she'd come up with, Hermione walked to the Muggle story section and grabbed 'Wuthering Heights'. She settled back down, and with a sigh let her mind get immersed in the novel.

Figuring Hermione would be gone for a while Draco decided to head down the Slytherin common room in the dungeons, to see his best friend Blaise Zabini.

"Hey, Draco, wondered when you would finally get down here." Blaise said, slapping his friend on the back as he sat down on the couch in front of the fire.

"Well you know Blaise," Draco didn't get to finish as there were fingers suddenly climbing up his neck."

"Drakey, why haven't you been to see me?" The sickly sweet voice of Pansy Parkinson whined.

"Because Pansy," Draco said, pushing her off him as she tried to climb onto his lap, "you're annoying, needy, conceited, and you disgust me." He may have changed, but his views on some people didn't. Draco stood up causing Pansy to fall to the ground, and pouting she got up and ran to the girls dormitory, slamming the door behind her.

Blaise laughed, "Care for a walk Drakey?"

"Oh fuck off." Draco punched Blaise in the shoulder, but agreed to the walk.

As the pair wandered around the castle for a while Blaise finally started asking the questions Draco had been dreading.

"How's sharing a common room with Granger, is she a nightmare yet?" Blaise asked.

"We haven't spoken much, mainly about Head business. But its Granger I'm sure she'll just get worse," Draco lied, "but come on, I want to show you the common room." Blaise nodded, pushing the curiosity as to why Draco changed the subject to the back of his mind, and followed him to the third floor.

"Wow, this is impressive." Blaise said after a tour. "Can I bunk with you?" Draco laughed, and sat down on the couch, as Blaise sat on the couch. They got a house-elf to ring some butterbeer to them, and kicked their feet up on the coffee table.

Talking about Quidditch, weather, more Quidditch, and a Ravenclaw sixth year Blaise had his eyes on, the two boys didn't notice the darkening sky until they heard the portrait hole close and Hermione walked in, books hugged to her chest.

"You're out late Hermione." Said Draco, watching as her head snapped up, as took in the boys sitting there.

"Oh, yeah, just lost track of time." Hermione said, a blush tainting her cheeks. Blaise chuckled as she hurried up to her room. He didn't say anything until he heard her door close.

"What was that about?" Questioned Blaise.

"What was what about?"

"You called her Hermione."

"Oh, we agreed to use first names since we will be talking so much this year. Anyways mate, it's late, we should get to bed, and classes start tomorrow." Draco watched Blaise leave, and trudged up to his room. He thought about questioning Hermione, but decided against it. She would hopefully come to him on her own.

Back in her room Hermione changed into a pair of light blue pajama shorts, and a black tank top, and took her ponytail out letting her long curls tumble down her back.

She sat down on her bed, but stood right back up. It was now or never, she would lose her confidence by tomorrow. She sighed and marched out of her room, to Draco's and knocking on the door lightly, trying but failing to calm down her breathing.

Hermione heard rustling paper, and a puzzled looking Draco poked his head out the door.

"Sorry to bother you," She took a breath, "Can I come in?" Draco looked confused but stepped aside and Hermione slipped in, looking around his room.

It was exactly like hers except everything was green, black and silver, and his jet black bed sheets looked like silk, unlike her cotton ones. Everything looked rich, perfect for Draco Malfoy.

Hermione took it all in, and then noticed Draco leaning against his desk in dark green pajama pants, with no shirt on. She had to refrain from letting her jaw drop, he was toned. She had never seen such a chiselled torso, except maybe on sculptures.

"Sorry about coming so late, I just wanted to talk. I've been thinking about what you said earlier…" She trailed off.

"Yeah, of course." Draco gestured to his bed, and she sat near the bottom and crossed her legs as Draco did the same but at the top.

"I thought about it," Breathing deeply, Hermione wrung her hands together, staring at her knees, "I don't really know this new you Draco, so I can't talk about feeling anything. Though I have to admit there is something there, but I don't know what. So if it is okay with you I want to try and get to know you, I want to see if we can be friends." Hermione finished and looked at Draco, who was leaning against the headboard.

He nodded, "That is more than I thought I'd get, thanks Hermione. I won't regret it."

"I better not," She stood up and stretched, not noticing that Draco stared at her as her back arched, "it's late, see you in the morning."

"I suppose" Draco said nonchalantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, that was the regular Draco. "Goodnight Malfoy."

Draco smirked, "Night Granger."

Hermione walked through his door that led the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and curled up in bed. She fell asleep thinking of her first classes in the morning, and about her agreeing to be friends with Draco.


End file.
